Naibu Shizuka
( ) | birthday = 16th February | age = 500+ | gender = Male | height = 5ft 10in | weight = 64kg | eyes = Yellow | hair = Black | blood type = A+ | unusual features = Bird emblem on his left sleeve | affiliation = The Ryu Order Rookie Six | previous affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = Master Rank Among the Ryu Order Leader of the Rookie Six | previous occupation = Seated Officer of the Gotei 13 | team = 3rd Division | previous team = Unknown Division of the Gotei 13 | partner = Kentaro Hiroshi Harumi Kazuki Jinta Kanō Riki Nagakura Ashni Akiye Ashido Kanō | previous partner = Alma Shizuka | base of operations = Horiwari Village | marital status = Single | relatives = Alma Shizuka (Younger Sister) | education = Maki Zhijun (Everything) Meian Shiba and Fujimaru Namikaze ( ) | status = Active | shikai = Jōzai | bankai = Tenrai Jōzai }} Naibu Shizuka (内部静か, Shizuka Naibu, lit. Inner Calm) is a Shinigami who holds the rank of Master within The Ryu Order. A former member of the Gotei 13 who switched his allegiances because of his entire family being massacred by the order of the Central 46 on false rebellion claims. Taken in by Kusaka Kori and Sojiro Kori upon hearing about a fugitive Shinigami hiding in the Rukon District, Naibu became a member of the Ryu Order and immediately rose to the rank of Master through his unwavering desire to protect the weaker recruits. He has recently been charged by Kenji Hiroshi to protect the youngsters Kentaro Hiroshi and the other members of the Rookie Six as they make their way around the human world; and is one of the reasons why they have survived their encounters with the Imawashī so far and haven't been swept away and annihilated in the criminal worlds search for Shūhen Kōhai's legendary Bakkōtō. In recent events, his main partner among the Order is Ashido Kanō. Appearance Naibu is a tall man with soft facial features and a general aura that exudes calm authority to those around him, whose soft appearance is slightly offset with noticeably yellow-colored eyes, which has led many to assume that he is a hollow when they see him in shadows, or during first meetings. He generally keeps his neck-length black hair styled neatly atop his head, with a slight ponytail at the back tied by a thin piece of red string. At odds with his superb physical abilities, Naibu is in possession of a lean-built physique that makes him appear physically smaller than some of the other members of the Ryū Order. He commonly wears the ordinary Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), with all an black kosode, black and somewhat loose-fitting hakama, average hakama-himo, white-colored tabi, and simple straw waraji with a white ōbi sash tied tightly around his waist. Underneath, he wears no shitagi, though the left sleeve of his kosode has the emblem of a white bird spreading its wings; which just to happens to be the emblem of his family. From his ōbi sash, threaded through in the traditional manner, rest the two katana his sealed zanpakutō takes. Personality Naibu's personality fits with his calm appearance, as he is a calm, but firm man, who believes that a calm disposition not only saves lives, but helps preserve the peace as those in leadership roles would be more open to diplomacy than open conflict. He and Kenji share a firm and unwavering friendship, rivalry and sense of brotherhood, as both were trained by Maki Zhijun in the ways of combat and strive to keep the ancient teachings of the Yuengiri alive; though Naibu focuses more on their teachings and philosophy. These similarities often lead to comical situations between the two in terms of leadership, though few among the Order trust one another to the degree Naibu and Kenji do; shown from Kenji's willingness to entrust the care of his son to Naibu. Naibu, much like his mentor, takes a great deal of interest in the development of his students; most notably Jinta Kanō, the reason being given that Naibu "sees something of himself in the young man." An individual with a burning resolve and indomitable spirit, Naibu will fight for those he considers a friend until he drew his last breathe and has shown no hesitation in battling superior foes or against greater numbers, stating "It's because I'm calm and composed that I'm able to fight you effectively", sharing similar personality traits in that regard to Uryū Ishida. His ability to hold his calm in situations where others are anything but tend to make him into a leader during difficult times, as he acts with the interest of the whole group in mind, not just himself. Kusaka Kori once stated that Naibu is a strange one, because of his likeness to Kenji and how the two share similar mind-sets and ideals, though he admitted that they were on varying levels. Like Kenji, Naibu values his freedom, shown from how he broke away from the Gotei 13 to join The Ryu Order upon the death of his family; an event he harbors great hatred and anger towards, though this has lessened somewhat when he discovered his his sister survived. His sense of freedom, however, pales in comparison to Kenji's, as Naibu retains a polite and respectful tone when addressing others, even if he's angry. Naibu is a naturally patient man, almost never loosing his temper or giving others the satisfaction of him raising his voice in ager; despite many people and occurrences, notably Kentaro himself and people who threaten his students - such as Rutilus Maculosus Lupus and Shinzō - pushing him close. In the case of the latter, who Naibu said put his students through much pain, Kentaro described his former mentor as quite intimidating, mostly because his furry was a calm rage. This calmness, even in the face of adversity, gives him a great affinity with his friend and fellow Ryū master, Ashido, as Naibu is calm and collected, with Ashido is the more serious of the duo. Their teamwork is quite noteworthy, as demonstrated against Kenshin Suzuki during the young mans Hollowfication. Naibu is also very knowledgeable, especially regarding obscure subjects. He knows enough about the Diabolus race to be informed on a number of their abilities as he showed Rutilus Maculosus Lupus, and is quite knowing when it comes to Heisekai and their various customs. He was fit to deescalate a situation involving Hiei Yamashin, by way of a respectful Heisekai greeting, and leave the latter in peace whilst maintaining a respectful air. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I & II Interquel Chapters *Defense of Horiwari Village Part II Introduction Arc *Averian Strikes Back: Kentaro attacks Kenji!? The Hidden Shadows Arc *A Rock and a Hard Place: The Old Swordsman *Bestiality with a Kind Heart *A Time for Forgiveness *Decision Making *The Strength of Bonds *A Bold Scheme: The Best Laid Plans Soul Society arc *Between Heaven and Hell Invasion of Kōhai Tochi arc *Challenging the Vices Saga *Challenging the Imawashī: Duel For Freedom! Part III Part IV Part V Equipment Powers & Abilities Expert Orator: Naibu's ability to sway others with his words is impressive, allowing him to sow seeds of distrust, anger and loathing when combined with his zanpakutō's special ability. This ability, however, sees much use beyond that of his zanpakutō, as Naibu is a very persuasive man; once rallying a group of recruits to victory against a large contingent of Averian's Hollow. Conversion: Naibu has shown himself fit to convert his own spiritual energy into raw physical power to permanently augment his physical attributes in lieu of spiritual, with the process being irreversible as far as Naibu and even Ino Hiroshi, as skilled in healing as she is, can determine. Naibu has used this power twice in his lifetime - the first to give him his previously seen physical attributes and once again following his students invasion of Soul Society, in which case he converted it all save for his spiritual awareness. Master Swordsmanship: Having been trained by Maki Zhijun, Naibu possesses skill in swordsmanship that surpasses even Kenji's own swordplay. His skill easily allows him to fight with only a single hand, though he appears to be ambidextrous, showing the ability to wield Jōzai with his left-hand just as easily and also dual-wield without any problems. Kusaka was initially surprised from how effortlessly Naibu could fend off his attacks with only Zanjutsu and physical strength alone. Whether it be one or duel-bladed swordsmanship, Naibu's skills are incredible. He is fit to balance the strength of both his hands as he naturally ambidextrous, meaning he can use his sealed state to its fullest effect in battle situations. Hakuda Expert: Naibu's physical blows possess a tremendous amount of raw power, being able to snap and subsequently shatter the Hierro of Arrancar and bone-like carapace of Vasto Lord-level Hollow. While his style isn't refined, nor particularly precise, Naibu's skill with simple jabbing punches and swift kicks are exemplary; easily allowing him to stand against members of the Imawashī. His skills in grapples and throws, which use his physical strength to its fullest, are also noteworthy, with Riki describing him as the worst kind of wrestler - one who keeps their head with the strength to back it up. His prowess in simple throws was demonstrated against Rutilus Maculosus Lupus, where Naibu succeeded in hurling the latter whilst in his Epithet form, which bolstered his speed and physical capabilities. Physical Powers Monstrous Strength: Having traded the majority of his Shinigami powers with the sole exception of his spiritual awareness for explosive increases to all his physical abilities, Naibu possesses amazing levels of physical strength which is in conflict with his physical stature and gentle appearance. His strength is such that he can throw a foe as large as a Menos Grande with only one arm, catch strikes from Kusaka using only his bare-hands and proceed to reel him in for an attack, all with little actual effort. This strength also serves as a potent defense, as Naibu is more than capable of dissolving high-level Kidō - both binding and destructive - through raw power; something which doesn't seem to damage him physically or spiritually in the slightest. While Naibu has exhibited what many would consider superhuman strength even by Shinigami standards, the full extent of his impressive abilities are currently unknown as he rarely needs to demonstrate them because of his natural aversion to conflict, though Kenji admits that if fights could be won through simple strength, Naibu would easily trump even one as powerful in terms of physical strength as Averian. Following his students invasion of Soul Society, Naibu's physical attributes were once again boosted, with Kentaro admitting that the legendary Shinigami known as Garian Shinjo who trained him isn't as strong as Naibu is now, at least in terms of the physical. An impressive feat, considering Garian's own immense levels of physical strength. Merely by swinging his zanpakutō, Naibu can create powerful shockwaves that can easily demolish buildings whole with only a single swing, proving very devastating at close and mid-range. Immense Endurance: Naibu's physical strength allows him to shrug off the effects of spiritual energy upon his body, as well as ignore most wounds inflicted upon him by his enemies; even from one as powerful as Shinzō and his Imawashī. His endurance against spiritual energy is shown from how easily he combats Kusaka's transformed state, as Naibu was fit to catch and reel Kusaka in without much in the way of effort, all the while remaining safe from harm. This level of physical endurance also gives him a high tolerance for pain, both physically and mentally as shown from sparring sessions with Kenji Hiroshi and the mental torture suffered at the hands of Shūhen Kōhai. Following his students invasion of Soul Society, Naibu's physical attributes were once again boosted, which only serves to increase his durability against damage. The sheer physical power he possesses makes many think he possesses some form of Hierro or Custode enhanced skin, though it is merely his muscles contracted. Regardless, Naibu is fit to shrug off all but the strongest of attacks used against him, whether it be physically or spiritually powered. Sairento Kōtei Master: Having traded his previous skill in Shunpo for physical strength, Naibu received a large boost to his leg strength; allowing him to move at speeds comparable to that of Shunpo regardless. Naibu named this variant the Sairento Kōtei, which quickly became his trademark. Kenji has compared his raw speed to that of his zanpakutō Sanmiittai, as both move at incredible speeds as if by teleportation. This allows Naibu to shimmer momentarily before relocating himself bodily in another location, all in the blink of an eye. The sheer strength his legs carry also serves to kick up dust clouds behind him, making if even more difficult to discern the direction in which he moved. Naibu has shown himself fit to follow the incredible speed of one Rutilus Maculosus Lupus while the latter was in his Epithet form known as Volo Everto; a form well known for its tremendously skillful speed. Following his students invasion of Soul Society, Naibu's physical attributes were once again boosted, which now gives Naibu the ability to keep pace with someone as powerful as Shinzō, at times completely taking the latter by surprise. Now when he uses Sairento Kōtei Naibu is more than fit to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if instantaneously. His skills in raw unhindered speed are such, in fact, that he can slip through even a masters . He also demonstrated the ability to confuse Ashni's Pesquisa sonar variant, moving at such speed and in as many different directions that she couldn't readily pinpoint him until he became stationary. Enhanced Reflexes: As a consequence of discarding his Shunpo, Naibu has developed his reflexes to the point that he no longer has to think about dodging attacks, as his muscles instinctively react to incoming danger. His reflexes are such, that he can locate, avoid and counter Kenji's Raikou Keshin ability without much trouble on his own part, which is one of Kenji's fastest techniques. During one of their more fierce training sessions with Riki Nagakura, Naibu showed himself fit to react to and dodge the vast majority of the strikes Riki attempted, even showing the reflexes required to outmatch Riki's wolf transformation. Spiritual Powers : During his students infiltration of Soul Society, Naibu sought training from Meian Shiba and Fujimaru Namikaze in the art if reiryoku absorption and manipulation, giving him similar abilities to those expressed by through the application of the Seishin Chōwa (精神調和, Spiritual Harmony) taught to him by Meian. As such, Naibu absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own minor amount of spiritual energy to simply bolster his powers in order to bolster his physical attributes even further through hardening the absorbed reiryoku. As a direct result of this, he has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles such as Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Horiwari or Kōhai Tochi; with the Human World being less abundant. He has also demonstrated the same abilities Meian himself has demonstrated, which are now used as Naibu's answer to his inability to use Kidō or offensive zanpakutō techniques. :Seishin Chōwa Special Abilities: Due to the reishi particles being drawn from the air and not from Naibu himself, Naibu can use these skills anywhere, including the realm of Kōhai Tochi. When in use, Naibu has shown the following abilities, taught by Meian. As long as reishi particles exist in the air, Naibu can utilize these techniques without consuming his own energy. :*'Nul:' (French for Void) A variant technique utilized by the Masukage using reishi particles in the air to tear open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Naibu learned this variant from an Meian and uses it as his and his students personalized method of transportation between the many spiritual realms they visit. :*'High Spiritual Energy:' Naibu, having swapped the spiritual side of his Shinigami powers, including spiritual energy, Kidō usage and his Shunpo prowess for greater levels of physical might, retains only a small amount of reiatsu which others can sense and discern. Sojiro Kori has stated that Naibu stands below the average seated officer in terms of the spiritual, though Kusaka Kori found in their sparring session that his abilities in regards to the physical are incredible, surpassing even his own. Despite its small volume, Naibu has expressed masterful control over that which he does possess, allowing him to lower it to the point that others can no longer feel his presence, which aids in stealth and sneaking rather effectively. Following his students foray into the Soul Society however, Naibu has converted all his remaining spiritual energy in favor of physical might. He can still manifest spiritual energy however by utilizing his ability to absorb reiryoku particles from the atmosphere, which supplement his body with said particles. Using this method of power enhancement, Naibu can quite easily bolster his already impressive physical abilities, making him sufficiently stronger. The power up is proportionate to the levels of reishi particles he absorbs, with higher levels being gained in areas with sufficiently higher levels of innate spirit particles, such as and Kōhai Tochi. When in Kōhai Tochi, Naibu absorbed such levels of spiritual particles that he gave off the impression of a lieutenant-level combatant in terms of the spiritual. :*'Kidō:' Through the use of Seishin Chōwa Naibu can use Kidō in the same manner as other Shinigami. The only downside is that he first requires there to be sufficient levels of loose reishi particles in the air. Befitting his pacifistic tendencies, Naibu commonly uses binding spells over destructive ones, even though he's more than capable in the latter's use. Zanpakutō Jōzai (浄罪, Jōzai; Japanese for "Cleansing of Sins") is the name of Naibu's zanpakutō. The weapon bears the appearance of two different katana blades, one with a black blade with a circular guard and black hilt wrapping; and the other with a metallic-silver hilt and no cross-guard; both worn at his waist in a black and red sheath respectively, threaded through his ōbi sash. *'Shikai:' Jōzai is released with the phrase Bring Your Sins into the Light (光の中にあなたの罪を持参, Hikari no Naka ni Anata no Tsumi o Jisan). Once uttered, Jōzai's sealed blades are melded into a single blade that exists as a cross between the two sealed blades. The hilt is black while the blade is composed entirely of silver, with an average circular guard that bears 七つ (Seven) inscribed twice on either side of the guards surface. :Shikai Special Abilities: Jōzai's power lies in the ability to manipulate the seven deadly sins through various illusions. This causes the target(s) to misinterpret another person's, form, shape, mass, feel and smell, or inanimate objects such as rocks and trees also through the application of visual illusions and wordplay. The illusions and wordplay serve the purpose of riling an enemy, making them more susceptible to counter-strokes and tactical errors. :*'Hokori:' (誇り, lit. Pride) Using wordplay, Naibu effects an opponents sensory input to make them feel as though their own powers, abilities and strengths are inadequate compared to those around them. Naibu plays on a persons "love of their own excellence" in order to make them much more susceptible to actions born in anger and frustration at realizing their inadequacy when compared to others. :*'Yoku:' (欲, lit. Greed) Another of the skills that utilizes Naibu's skills as an Orator. Those effected feel a strong desire to possess more than they rightly deserve, examples being money, material possessions and power. At its extreme application, Naibu can turn allies into enemies, families against one another; sowing such a strong desire for increased personal wealth and an incentive for power, that the closest of friends will even turn on one another out of their greed. :*'Senbō:' (羨望, lit. Envy) An ability making use of both illusions and wordplay to fool a foe into feeling increased envy towards their allies, increasing the likelihood of them turning on one another. Best used when combating a group, this causes the targeted individual(s) to see a superior quality (rich clothing, handsome looks, greater achievements) in their closest comrades. In an effort to better themselves, this ability usually causes foes to turn on one another. :*'Gekido:' (激怒, lit. Wrath) Using his wordplay to its fullest, Naibu plays on his opponents anger, taunting them into a berserker rage that leaves them that much more open to attack and tactical blunders. Kentaro Hiroshi has developed a great fear of this particular application of the seven deadly sins, as Naibu knows exactly what buttons to press, namely Kentaro's view that his father is superior to him, to get a better reaction. This shows that Naibu's skill in manipulating anger, is more successful if he has knowledge regarding his foes personality. :*'Yokubō:' (欲望, lit. Lust) An optical illusion that can be used in various ways to move a foe to a potentially self-destructive drive for pleasure out of proportion to its worth. This may be showing a poor person a host of richly ornate jewels, jewelery or money; showing someone an attractive member of the opposite sex, or same sex, depending on tastes, to leave the target(s) less wary and ultimately less aware of their surroundings. :*'Hōshoku:' (飽食, lit. Gluttony) An optical illusion that is particularly effective when used on a large group of hollow. In terms of hollow, those effected see those around them as a potential meal, increasing the desire for hollows to cannibalize one another to gain strength. Kusaka Kori has comically labelled this ability "meals on wheels" because the targets can freely move and run away from each other. :*'Taida:' (怠惰, lit. Sloth) Instead of playing on a targets anger or other emotions, Naibu actually lulls his enemies into a sense of calm through wordplay and the effective use of optical illusions to make the target(s) feel more at ease, and thus less likely to move from their relaxed position. Even the most active and dynamic individual can fall victim to this ability. *'Bankai:' The name of Naibu's Bankai is Tenrai Jōzai (天来浄罪, Tenrai Jōzai; Japanese for "Divine Cleansing of Sins"). While the activation of most Bankai are accompanied by a burst of spiritual energy, Tenrai Jōzai is not, being described as one of the plainest releases in existence. When initiated Naibu himself remains unchanged physically, with the only alteration to his previously seen Shikai state being the complete breakdown and disappearance of his zanpakutō. Naibu hates using his Bankai because it comes into his conflict with his believe that diplomacy should win out over combat, and thus only uses it as a last resort when he has resolved to protect those he cares for dearly. :Bankai Special Abilities: Tenrai Jōzai carries over the manipulation of the seven deadly sins as its main power, though the direction in which these sins are manipulated are altered. More focus is placed on the foes mind to make the manipulation and effects of said manipulation exceedingly more potent as one can strengthen their bodily defenses, but the mind is a different matter completely; which is one of the primary reasons Naibu dislikes his zanpakutō's Bankai. Tenrai Jōzai, instead of playing on the sins singularly as its Shikai state did previously, focuses on subjecting the targeted individual(s) to several of the sins at one time - effectively putting a greater deal of stress and trauma on the person's psyche, which at its fullest application can cause a psychological breakdown of even the strongest, most dangerous or most dynamic individuals as the mind can only hack so much torture before it breaks. Even without activating the technique Tsumi no Asobiba, Naibu can still create illusions based on a singular sin, though they are not as potent as Tsumi no Asobiba's variants, but still much stronger than the Shikai. :*'Tsumi no Asobiba' (罪の遊び場, Sin's Playground) Naibu can chose to activate this skill the moment he initiates his Bankai release, or later by declaring the techniques name. Upon activation of this technique, both Naibu and his foe are drawn into an illusion of Naibu's making that appears like that of a seperate dimensional rift where the sense of time and distance are warped and manipulated as Naibu sees fit; resulting in the believe that large amounts of time have passed in the eyes of the afflicted when it may only be mere seconds or minutes in real-time. Naibu can freely alter the appearance of this realm as shown when he fought Rutilus Maculosus Lupus. Once this dimensional space has been created, Naibu can then make effective use of optical illusions to show several aspects of the seven deadly sins at a single time in conjunction with others - such as the individual targeted killing their team-mates and loved ones brutally out of their greed and wrath, the committing of unspeakable actions they wouldn't even think about normally or their unconscious sexual drives to get a better emotional reaction, which inevitably opens up more pathways for the target to be manipulated by Naibu and Tenrai Jōzai's power. The graphicness and brutality of the illusions shown vary depending on how much effort and detail Naibu himself opts to use in regards to his orator skills and imagination, though the fact the images themselves are repeated continually in front of the targets very eyes make them particularly harsh and brutal regardless of the level of detail Naibu uses, either in the images themselves or the words spoken. As the mind is a delicate piece of a person's very identity, the application and use of Tenrai Jōzai's power has potentially long-lasting and detrimental effects to those afflicted. However, in exchange for the powerful effect exhibited, Naibu must expend a lot of physical energy to maintain the dimension. Another downside is that Tenrai Jōzai's illusionary abilities can only be utilized within the illusionary dimension Naibu creates; meaning if one skilled in the use and application of illusions themselves, or if they discovered the process behind the illusions creation, then they could shatter the illusion and future illusions; making Naibu's abilities all but useless with the exception of his orator skills. The main downside, however, is Naibu's own dislike of his Bankai's power and the fact he dislikes causing such extensive harm towards his foes. Education Naibu has trained and in turn trained a number of individuals in his life-time. The most note-worthy of these individuals are listed below: Teachers *Maki Zhijun (One of Maki's greatest students, Naibu was taught in the same harsh methods as Kenji was during the latter's journey around the .) *Meian Shiba (Meian taught Naibu how to better control the spiritual energy around him, giving rise to Naibu's Seishin Chōwa mastery and understanding of the spiritual world around him.) Students Generation III *Jinta Kanō (Ongoing) *Riki Nagakura (Ongoing) *Ashni (Ongoing) *Harumi Kazuki (Ongoing) Former Students Generation III *Kentaro Hiroshi (Discontinued. Taken up by Garian Shinjo.) Quotes *''""I didn't'' throw it away, as you so plainly stated. I sacrificed it in order to gain increased physical power, as you already know. Unlike your Aoi Inazuma that relies on the spiritual, my Jōzai requires only words, and thus the physical beckoned me." - Naibu's retort, when Kenji said he simply threw his reiatsu away. *''"It's because I'm calm and composed that I'm able to fight you effectively."'' - Naibu, speaking to members of the Imawashī. *''"One hardly needs spiritual energy to be a threat, no?"'' - One of Naibu's common retorts. Behind the Scenes Full credit goes to Koukishi for the concept, name and release command of the zanpakutō. His powers and abilities are influenced by the physical strength displayed by Ichigo during his battle with Sōsuke Aizen. Navigation Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Yuengiri User Category:Heroes